


Tattoos

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should make a poll. For each other. On Twitter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@spookyijm on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40spookyijm+on+twitter).



> tyler and Jenna are in an open relationship which means that they are each other's main relationship but they can date other people

“Josh, you know what would be great?” Tyler said, pulling on his skeleton hoodie. 

“What?” Josh replied, finishing up his eye makeup. 

“We should make a poll. For each other. On Twitter.”

“You're sure that's a good idea?”

“Loser gets the winners name tattooed on them.”

Josh straightened up. “Oh, it's on.”

“We’ll do it tomorrow.” Tyler grinned. 

“I'm gonna win.” Josh smirked. 

“In your dreams. Now, we gotta get onstage. Come on!” Tyler hit Josh on the arm and ran. 

\------

“The fandom is going crazy.” Josh commented, checking their band Twitter for the hundredth time since they'd announced the competition.

“Amazing.” Tyler yawned widely. 

“So, we post the poll right before we go onstage?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, just checking.” Josh laughed nervously. “People are saying that they're gonna try and get it even.”

“That's never gonna work.” Tyler sat down beside Josh and leaned against him. 

“Yeah.” Josh ruffled Tyler’s hair. “Did you ask Jenna if this was okay?”

“Jenna encourages everything we do. Especially the dating.” 

“Did you ask.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

\------

“I'm winning! Hah!” Josh held out the phone to Tyler. 

“Dude, fuck you.” Tyler shoved the phone away from his face.

“But you're a bottom.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.”

\------

“Y’know, I'm beginning to think it might actually be a tie.” Tyler frowned at his phone. 

“Shut up.” Josh threw himself across the couch, sprawling over Tyler's lap. “There's an hour until it ends, and I can't get my eye makeup right.”

“God, you're stupid.” Tyler rolled his eyes and ducked his head down to quickly kiss Josh. “I’ll help you if you need it.”

“Yay!” Josh rolled off of the couch and hit the floor with a thud. “Ouch!”

\------

“Oh my god, it's actually a fucking tie, what in the fuck.” Josh looked up at Tyler. 

“So we both do it.” Tyler said with a shrug. 

“But it highlighted me!”

“We're both doing it now.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.”

\------

“Okay, I've never done this before.” Josh said, holding the tattoo pen with shaking hands. 

Tyler grinned at him. “Be careful.”

Josh leaned over and pressed the pen to Tyler’s skin, carefully and slowly writing his name. He felt Tyler’s gaze on his hand the whole time. 

Finally he finished, lifting his hand up and grinning at Tyler. “Ta da!”

“Okay, switch around, Joshie.” Tyler smiled back, giving Josh a little shove after he set the pen down on the table.

“Shut up.” Josh blushed, getting up to sit where Tyler just had been.

With equally shaking hands, Tyler began to trace his name that he'd written earlier with the tattoo pen. He went over the letters at least three times before looking up at Josh, seeing how he was trying to hide that he was in pain.

Tyler straightened up. “All done!”

The crowd screamed. 

\------

“So. Your name. On my leg.” Tyler and Josh were leaning against each other while playing Mario Kart. 

“Same.” Josh replied. 

“Shut up.”

“Fine.”

“The shippers are gonna believe in us more than ever.”

“They're not wrong.”

“We're just not gonna get married.”

“Exactly. Because you're married to Jenna.”

“Sometimes I wish I could be married to you.”

“Me too.” Josh straightened up, sticking his tongue out slightly as he concentrated on the game. 

“You can't beat me!” Tyler said in mock panic, once again returning his attention to beating Josh in every way possible. 

Except for tattoos.

Because they tied that one.


End file.
